When I take over...
by Devilish
Summary: In this one I accidentally hack my way into the pokemon cartoon...>=) more to come


**THE REIGN OF SOUL**

** **

Area:south of France, Soul's room.

Time: 9:30am

__

My bro and I are in my room watching morning cartoons as we have nothing better to do and I have nothing annoying to write to get more people annoyed. My bro somehow manages to convince me to watch pokemon, as he sais its better than the rest. At the end of the first of 4 episodes Ass releases his butterfree so it can be with another butterfree. In order to not release my name or my brother's, I shall be P (the first letter of my name) and he shall be J.

"Hey J…"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't the freaky kid catch the other butterball?"

"Butterfree."

"Right."

"Cuz…er…they have to go to breading grounds…"

"Uh…huh…is a butterfreak a good pokemon?"

"Yeah."

"What a bum."

"Hehe…he also let free a pidgeot…and a…" J goes on with a list of powerful pokemon that Ash let free. 6 pokemons later…

"And all those are good?"

"Yeah."

"Jeez…no wonder he sucks, he's only got measly pokemon!"

"He's got a pickachu…"

"Oh but of course, the fuzzy rat…" My demonic brain starts thinking quickly…

"What about Brock and Misty?" 

"Same story"

I reach for the computer; word 2000 opens, my fingers get going…

Area: The pokemon world.

Time: Unknown.

Narrator:Once again Ash and his friends are creek lost in the creek, creek forest.

"Gee, I wonder what those "creeks" are…" said Ash in his usual and stupid voice…

"Well Ash," replied Brock. " This is just a theory, but I think someone is hacking their way into our cartoon by using a laptop computer made by the NEC company…a Pentium 3 I believe…in France…with a CD of Dark project 2: The metal age inside. Of course that's just a theory."

Narrator: **The reign of Soul…**

"The reign of Soul?"

"Oh no. Not good."

"What's wrong?" inquired ourdimwitted hero.

"Soul Ash…Soul… I know it's hard for you, but try to think…"

"Soul…Soul…hm…no I give up, tell me!"

"SOUL [-] UNTER TOOK OVER YOU FOOL! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Oh."

Back in the bedroom…

"Hey P, isn't your nickname soul [-] unter?"

"Yeh why?"

"Cuz…the narrator just said: the reign of Soul. And now Brock is mentioning you over and over saying they're doomed."

"Wait…I'm gonna try something…I type, you tell me what happens k?"

"K"

[A.N: To avoid confusion the pokemon world events will be underlined, and the bedroom events won't. ]

Narrator: We find ourselves in Ash's room with his two friends and Pickachu. Pickachu is obviously wearing Pickachu slippers, Ash is wearing a bra and a pair of pants on his head…

"I am not!" Exclaimed Ash, just before a bra appears over his clothes and a pair of pants over his cap.

Misty drops on the floor laughing and rolling around.

"Oy J…"

"Yeh?"

"Is Ash wearing a bra and a pair of pantson his head?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh man am I gonna love this…"

Misty is still laughing. Brock is reading a book on how to seduce men.

Narrator: Misty grows a second head…no, make that…a third arm. Yeah. And she becomes all slimy and sick.

"P…"

"Yeah?"

"You gotta see this, Misty is all slimy and sick and grew a third arm…!"

"Is that so…? Muahahahaha Hahahaha…!"

Narrator: Misty is no longer laughing as she now has a bear paw sticking from her forehead, a kitchen sink under her breasts and a weasel face. The slime has now dried and has turned a sickly green.

"Uh…Misty…"

"Yes Ash?"

"Don't take this badly but…you're terrifying and…I'd like it if you stayed away…"

Narrator:Ash loves Misty now.

"I DO SO NOT!"

Narrator: Misty loves Ash too.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: They kiss

"No! No! I WON'T kiss that freak of nature!"

"You can't really talk anymore Misty…"

"Shut up Brock!"

Narrator: They make love in an attempt to have kids

"YOU'RE MIND IS TWISTED SOUL! LET YOU'RE HOLE FAMILY AND YOURSELF ROT IN HELL!" screams the kid wannabe.

Narrator: You'll regret that!

"Oops."

"Oops? Ash, you're probably gonna get Soul to make Brock join in too! And all you can say is…oops?!"

"Ey J, isn't this cartoon supposed to be for kids?"

"Yeah…"

"So why is there pornography mentioned in there?"

"Dunno."

Narrator: Thanks for the idea Misty…

"Shit"

Narrator: Brock puts down his book and joins in.

"Never!"

Narrator: Brock, put down the book…

"NO! I WILL NEVER KNEEL TO YOU!"

Narrator: Suit yourself…

"Uh-oh."

Narrator: Professor Oak walks in. Brock jumps onto him, tears his clothes and the professor's off before humping the old man.

"Man…I didn't know Brock liked the old geezer…"

"Me neither…"

"Picka!"

Narrator: Oh right, I forgot 'bout the rat…er…you uh…just stay there for now, I'll find something…anyways… Professor Oak has been humping Brock for a while now. Brock is now pregnant.

"Ey Ash…"

"Yes Misty…"

"How long has this cartoon been going?"

"Er…30 minutes why?"

"YAY! THE CARTOONS OVER!"

"Woohoo!"

"Finally! My ass was getting sore…"

Narrator: damnit. Shows over. You people can get back to normal.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

Narrator: Your forgetting something…

"I…I am?"

Narrator: Yes Misty. Its Saturday. And do you know what happens on Saturdays?

"Gulp…! It's…a…three episode marathon…"

Narrator: Muahahahahahahahahaha…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
